Amiga Mía
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Un song fic dedicado a mi pareja favorita. Chcio Bestia ama a Raven, lamentablemente ella esta con otro.


Aquí les traigo un song fic, que se me ocurrió mientras preparaba tortas fritas jeje, estaba escuchando la canción y derepente se me vino la inspiración. Espero que les guste. Ahora les dejo con el fic:

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Amiga mía lose, **

**Solo vives por él,**

**Que lo sabe también**

Y ahí estaba yo, convertido en mosca, como todos los días, observándote mientras estabas con él, pareces tan feliz, estas sonriendo, algo que nunca hiciste conmigo, vives por ese hombre, solo confías en él, incluso te a cambiado, ahora estas más contenta, y él lo sabe, por eso lo aprovecha.

**Pero él no te ve como yo,**

**Suplicarle a mi boca, **

**Que diga, que me e confesado entre copas**

Aun recuerdo la ves que acepte que estaba enamorado de ella, fue en una de las fiestas de la torre T del este, nos habían invitado y fuimos todos, yo estaba ya bastante pasado de copas, entonces salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y mi mejor amigo, Cyborg me siguió presintiendo que algo me pasaba, y por supuesto que no se equivocaba.

-Ey bestita ¿estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Si viejo, solo quería salir un poco a tomar aire, ya me estaba sofocando- dije yo.

-¿No será porque querías escapar de alguien?- interrogo como un detective.

-¿De quien querría escapar?, lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar a todos los que estaban por ahí- conteste.

-Querrás decir, que mirabas como Raven hablaba con abejita y Starfire- comento tranquilo.

-¿Qué me importa a mi Raven?-

-Vamos bestia, no te hagas yo se que te gusta Raven- expreso con un tono pícaro.

-Nada que ver ¿Cómo me puede gustar Raven?- dije sonrojado.

-No te hagas chico verde, es muy obvio por como la miras, se te cae la baba, también por como siempre tratas de hacerla sonreír con tus malos chistes, no tienes porque negarlo, estas con un amigo- trato de hacer que me confiese y yo ya no podía ocultar más la verdad.

-Tienes razón, pero va más allá de un simple gusto, Cyborg yo estoy enamorado de ella, la amo, como jamás pensé que amara a alguien.

-Tienes que decirle bestita, ella tiene que saber lo que sientes-

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?, lo único que hago es molestarla y siempre se enoja conmigo- hable triste.

-Vamos, eso lo hace porque le cuentas tus horrendos chistes, ella te aprecia porque o sino esa ya mucho tiempo te habría matado jajaja-

-bueno en eso si estoy de acuerdo- comente divertido.

**Que es con tu piel **

**Con quien sueño de noche**

**Y que enloquezco con cada botón **

**Que te desabrochas**

**Pensando en sus manos**

-La adoro Cy es la mujer más hermosa que conozco, por dentro y por fuera, sueño con ella todas las noches y me parece la persona más valiente y fuerte del mundo- exprese con sinceridad, tal vez esas copas de más me estaban haciendo confesar todo sin vergüenza.

-Te creo amigo, creo que lo mejor es decirle-

-Esperare un poco más, quiero ver si muestra alguna señal de que siente también lo mismo, y cuando la encuentre se lo diré- y así termino la conversación.

Pero esa señal nunca apareció, y cuando él llego, perdí mi oportunidad de ser algo en su vida. Desde que él esta, ella a cambiado, y siempre me torturo viéndolos juntos, pero no puedo evitarlo tengo que verte por lo menos un instante al día, o nada tiene sentido, aunque sea si te veo cuando duermes suspirando su nombre en sueños y te tocas pensando en él. Que envidia me da en serio.

**Él no te ha visto temblar esperando,**

**Una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo**

**Él no te ve como yo suspirando**

**Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par**

**Escucharme nombrarle**

**Ay amiga mía lose y él también**

El no te ve como yo, cuando suspiras por él, cuando anhelas por él, por un abrazo suyo, una palabra, algún gesto que demuestre que se interesa por ti, aunque el siempre parece estar al pendiente de ti, pero no tanto como yo, yo si te conozco perfectamente, y él lo sabe, así como también sabe que estoy muerto por ti y siempre escucha cada vez que te nombro, yo lo se, y el también.

**Amiga mía no se que decir**

**Ni que hacer para verte feliz**

**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma**

**O en la libertad que es lo que a el le hace falta**

¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías o para verte feliz cuando estas conmigo? Si solo sonríes para él, como deseo mandar en tu corazón y darle la orden de que me quiera a mi y no a él, pero eso es tan imposible como que te rieras por algún chiste mío. Y aun no se que haces con él, si el esta encarcelado a ese libro, tu tratas de darle su libertad que es lo que le hace falta, por eso siempre estas en tu cuarto y no sales para nada, lo que me lleva a tener que espiarte para poder verte.

**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,**

**De sueños e ilusiones renovadas,**

**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía**

**Tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias**

Como puedo hacer para que te ilusiones conmigo, yo haría lo imposible por cumplir tus sueños y deseos, porque te amo, y cuando se ama se quiere ver a la persona feliz, por eso no interfiero entre ustedes porque si tu eres feliz también lo seré yo, siempre te digo cosas bonitas para que me hagas caso, pero tu piensas que es una broma y te enojas, si supieras que es la pura verdad…

**Amiga mía ojala algún día**

**Escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas **

**Que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia**

**Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora**

No quería hacerlo, no quería contarles lo que viviste junto a él, pero tenia que hacerlo, estaban desesperados por encontrarte y por saber que fue de ti en estos días, además no creo que se lo tomen mal, yo creo que se conmoverán, aunque tu estés destrozada, porque el te engaño, te hizo creer que era una persona y al final descubriste que te mintió para que lo liberes, y lo hiciste, y enojada te fuiste a hacerlo pagar la traición, todos nosotros te seguimos, no queríamos dejarte sola, y yo personalmente no quería verte perder el control.

**Pero perdona, amiga mía**

**No es inteligencia, ni sabiduría**

**Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas**

**No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma**

Lo lamento, no sabia que otra cosa hacer, se que hice mal en contarles todo, pero no había otra cosa que se me ocurriera para ayudarte, sabes que no soy inteligente y que no tengo sabiduría, esa eres tu, pero es la manera de demostrarte que siempre estaré ahí para vos, y que todos te apoyamos. Es más que un trabajo para mi el cuidarte y protegerte, es mi vida, mi idioma y jamás dejaría que te pase algo. Por eso te ayude a derrotarlo y te di ánimos. Ahora solo espero que te des cuenta lo que siento por ti…

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito**

**Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo**

**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días **

**Por fin aprendo, a hablar**

**Sin tener que dar tantos rodeos**

**Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga**

Estoy aquí, enfrente de la habitación de mi "amiga", no quiero molestarla pero me preocupa que no a salido desde que lo derrotamos a él. Pero quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo, tal vez me trabe al tratar de explicarle porque hice las cosas pero quiero que comprenda que lo hago porque es mi amiga, aunque como desearía ser algo mas para ella…golpeo la puerta y al abrirse abro mi boca para hablar pero me veo imposibilitado al sentir unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estoy sumamente sorprendido ¡Raven me esta abrazando! Es como estar en el cielo…ella poco a poco me va soltando hasta que quedamos frente a frente, yo estoy confundido ¿Por qué me abrazo? No comprendo…

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa Chico Bestia, tu solo te preocupabas por mi y yo te trate muy mal, lo siento- me dijo levemente sonrojada.

-No hay nada para pedir disculpas, tu tenias razón no debía meterme, pero lo hice porque te quiero y quería ayudarte, es la primera vez que estoy hablando sin dar tantos rodeos pero quiero ser muy claro contigo, tu eres especial, eres la mejor persona que conozco, debes olvidar a Malchior, el nunca te mereció, solo te engaño y eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que nunca te mereció porque eres mucho para él-

-¿Sabes? No estaba enamorada de él, solo que el me hacia sentir bien, me hacia pensar que no era…rara, por eso me dolió que me haya engañado- me comento.

-Lo siento por decirte rara, yo en realidad no pienso eso, solo te lo dije porque estaba enojado contigo, de verdad lo lamento- dije sincero.

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, te creo, ahora se que no estoy sola, y que cuento con un gran amigo para cuando lo necesite-

-Amigo- murmure, esa palabra no me gustaba para nada- y nunca dudes que estaré allí para ti Rave- exprese y era verdad.

-Chico Bestia se sincero conmigo tu… ¿tu me amas? –pregunto con valentía pero insegura.

-¿Amarte? Yo…pues…la verdad…-era hora de decir toda la verdad, tenia que contarle- si Rave, te amo, como no tienes idea-

-Lo sabia, no eres muy bueno para ocultar tus sentimientos, yo…Chico Bestia…dame tiempo ¿si? Tu me gustas pero lo de Malchior aun esta muy fresco, debo aprender a confiar de vuelta- dijo, eso me dio fuerza para decir lo siguiente.

-Yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario Raven, lo entiendo, déjame mostrarte lo que es amar, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo- y con esas palabras dichas acerque mi rostro al suyo y uní mis labios con los suyos, su sabor era exquisito, más de lo que me imaginaba y lo mejor de todo es que ella me correspondió, ahora solo queda esperar, estoy seguro que algún día me amara tanto como yo a ella, porque lo siento en mi corazón, y cuando ese día llegue no reparare en hacerla la mujer más feliz de la tierra, porque la amo y ella a mi también, ya no esta Malchior para interponerse y podremos estar juntos. Con ella, mi querida amiga, mi amada hechicera, mi Raven. Y así nos quedamos en medio del pasillo abrazados yo con la esperanza de un futuro con mi amada y ella feliz por saber que existe alguien que en verdad la ama y que quizá ya ama ella también.

**Amiga Mía, Lo Sé, Sólo Vives Por Él  
Que Lo Sabe También, Pero Él No Te Ve  
Como Yo, Suplicarle A Mi Boca Que Diga  
Que Me Confesado Entre Copas  
Que Es Con Tu Piel Con Quien Sueña De Noche...**

Amiga Mía, No Sé Qué Decir  
Ni Qué Hacer Para Verte Feliz  
Ojalá Pudiera Mandar En El Alma O En La Libertad  
Que Es Lo Que A Él Le Hace Falta  
Llenarte Los Bolsillos De Guerras Ganadas  
De Sueños E Ilusiones Renovadas  
Yo Quiero Regalarte Una Poesía  
Tú Piensas Que Estoy Dando Las Noticias

Amiga Mía, Princesa De Un Cuento Infinito  
Amiga Mía, Tan Sólo Pretendo Que Cuentes Conmigo  
Amiga Mía, A Ver Si Uno De Estos Días  
Por Fin Aprendo A Hablar  
Sin Tener Que Dar Tantos Rodeos  
Que Toda Esta Historia Me Importa  
Porque Eres Mi Amiga.

**¿Fin?**

Eso fue todo, espero que le haya gustado, les traigo esto mientras esperan el siguiente cap de "bromas y sus consecuencias" que parece que tendrán que esperar un poco, porque no me llega la inspiración, y mi mamá viaja y se lleva la compu, así que no tendré Internet por una semana. Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos.

**Nota: ****si quieren continuación díganmelo, tengo otros song fic que quiero escribir, y si les gusta puedo ponerlos en esta historia, ustedes deciden. Si aceptan el próximo song fic será con la canción de Alex Ubago "Aunque no te pueda ver".**

**Bueno me despido**

**Sayonara**


End file.
